Remember When it Rained
by TiffanyLynn16
Summary: Dealing with Daniel's Ascension is tougher then it seems for a certain O'Neill *not jack*... Original Character Oneshot


Disclaimer: i don't own SG1 but i do own Tiffany

A/N: ok this is just something i wrote on a whim because i was bored and i showed it to my friend and she liked it and told me i should post, so i am. Now for those of you who are waiting for more of my Smallville fiction, i'm SOOO sorry for the wait, i'm having serious writer's block on that one and i hope you can forgive me i assure you i will get it posted ASAP.

Song this fic is based on:

Wash away the thoughts inside

that keep my mind away from you

no more love and no more pride

and thoughts are all I have to do

oooooo remember when it rained

I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name

ooooooo remember when it rained

in the darkness I remain

tears of hope run down my skin

tears for you that will not die

they magnify the one within

and let the outside slowly die

oooooo remember when it rained

I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name

ooooooo remember when it rained

in the water I remain

running down

running down

running down

running down

Running Down

Running Down

Running Down

Ooh

ooooooooh

Nanananananananana

Ooh

ooooooooh

Running Down

Remember When it Rained

By: Josh Groban

Rain falls hard on the roof of Jack O'Neill's home in Colorado. Watching through the living room window Tiffany sits on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, quiet, solemn. "It's raining pretty hard out there." Jack says sitting down in a chair across from her, beer in hand. She nods, closing her eyes gently, allowing a memory to encompass her. Jack stares at her, trying to read her thoughts, wishing there were something he could do to help his daughter.

"Come on Daniel" Tiffany says giggling. "It's fun" "It's raining" he states. "No, is it _really_" she says sarcastically "Come on" she says stepping in front of him, gazing into his eyes. He smiles and shakes his head. "Fine, I'll go without you then" she says taking off her jean jacket. "Tiff" "You can't stop me" She says hanging the jacket on a dry bench next to them under an old tree. "Come on Danny boy" she says walking backwards out of the shelter of the large tree branch. He just watches as she is soaked to the bone within seconds. "You know you want to" she says laughing, walking back a few more steps. Saying nothing he takes off his glasses and puts them in her jacket pocket. He slowly walks out toward her. "I knew you couldn't resist" she says stopping, waiting for him to catch up to her. He stands in front of her. His hair dripping onto her face, eyes brighter blue then usual, brought out by his now completely soaked transparent white button down shirt. Staring into his eyes, she giggles, unable to believe how perfect the moment was... well.. Almost perfect. She wraps her arms around his neck, and getting the hint, he leans in close, gently pressing his lips to hers. Now it was perfect. She pulls away and smiles at him. "Shall we dance?" she asks. He takes her hand, twirling her toward him and holding her close as they sway in the rain. The water coming down even harder, if at all even possible. "You're not talking much today" she says "Something on your mind?" "Hmm, yes" "Really? What?" she asks. "You"

_end memory_

The rain streams down the window heavy like mini waterfalls. She gets up, letting the blanket fall to the couch. Jack is silent as he watches her walk to the window, knowing she needed some space, and nagging about her feelings and thoughts wasn't exactly the best thing to do right now. She walks toward the door placing her hand on the handle and opening it. The rain pounds on the roof hard, the sound soothing. She steps out, quickly running to the back yard. The rain falls hard, just like that day at the park. She looks up and breathes in, the rain running down her face. "I can still feel you" she whispers spinning in the rain. Jack watches from inside, a look of concern struck his face. He turns and walks toward the kitchen. "That's because I'm still here" She hears and stops. She opens her eyes slowly, In front of her stood a man, dressed in a white sweater and tan pants. "Daniel" she says starting to cry. "No, not possible" she says shaking her head. "It's me, it really is" he says with sincerity in his eyes. "But" "It's hard to explain.. But it's me" he says smiling. Tiffany walks closer, the rain still falling, but Daniel remained dry. She reaches a hand to his face, trying to touch his skin. "You can't..." he begins as her hand goes right through him. She looks up at him, backing slowly away. "I'm here, just, not physically... here" he says beginning to explain. "You know what? I don't care. The important thing is you're here" she says smiling. "There is so much I want to say to you" she says crying still. "And now that you're here, I can't think of a single thing" she says shaking her head. "God I miss you" "You don't have to. Just remember me" he says "How could I forget you?" she asks. "I love you so much Daniel, so much that I'm not even sure how much so much... is" she says getting tongue tied. He laughs, bringing a smile to her face. "I love you too. You know there are, so many times I wish I could have my life back, you back" he says as the rain lightens. "But this is the way it has to be for now. Promise me one thing" he says folding his arms. "Anything" she says "Don't forget to remember me" "I promise" she says as he disappears. She breathes in, swearing she could smell his sweet scent. The rain stops and she walks into the house. "Are you ok?" her father asks. "Yeah, I think I am" she says half smiling. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine, really" she says walking toward her room to change.


End file.
